silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taking Six Trillion Years
is the second episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Battle Dig The tribes would face off in pairs. The four castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score four points would win. Winner: Zhongliao Story Day 4 Morning at the tribe was not very pleasant, except for Miku and Ron, who were happy to have had their way at the previous vote. After suspecting Mudkip of voting for Mileena; Miku discussed voting her out with IA, Lily, Luka, and MAYU. The five seemed on board, but MAYU was not sure if she trusted Miku or not. Barry and Ron went out fishing, comparing stories and bonding. The men agreed on many levels, forming a friendship. Meanwhile, Morgan felt on the bottom after having voted Mileena. However, she did not think anyone would notice with all the votes that flew around. This was proven untrue when Mileena approached her and stated "I know you voted for me..." and nothing else. Morgan approached Kyary about forming an alliance, which the singer accepted. Kyary then spoke to Ramsay and Kano, telling them about Morgan. The men were suspicious that Morgan was the stray voter. Just as he claimed to be able to do, Bruce was able to start a fire for the tribe. Everyone rejoiced, as Bass and Chuck went out to go fishing. Day 5 The twenty-two castaways met up with Luke for a special event. He asked for Kyary and Ramsay to step forward, removing their necklaces and announcing that they would be schoolyard-picking the two tribes. However, each duo would be separated. Whoever one leader chose, their partner would go to the opposite tribe. Without partners, Mudkip and Ron were partnered up. After three games of Rock, Paper, Scissors; Ramsay had first pick of the new tribes. Without much hesitation, Ramsay chose Bruce, placing Chuck on Kyary's tribe. Kyary then chose Glinda, putting Valjean on Ramsay's tribe. Ramsay then chose Goro, putting Reptile on Kyary's tribe. Kyary chose Ron, putting Mudkip on Ramsay's tribe. Ramsay chose Kano, putting MAYU on Kyary's tribe. Kyary chose Mileena, putting Barry on Ramsay's tribe. Ramsay chose Miku, putting Luka on Kyary's tribe. Kyary chose IA, putting Lily on Ramsay's tribe. Ramsay chose Lancelot, putting Morgan on Kyary's tribe. It became evident that Ramsay was choosing strong physical players, while Kyary was going for more resourceful ones. With Bass and Leifang as the last ones not to be chosen, they admitted that it hurt, but only gave them encouragement to play their hardest. With final pick; Kyary took Leifang and sent Bass to Ramsay's tribe. Luke named Ramsay's tribe Gongguan, and Kyary's Zhongliao. The tribes are shown below. With their new teammates, the tribes went to their separate camps after getting the directions. Once at camp, Gongguan got right to work. Under Ramsay's lead, the tribe successfully gathered materials. While scavenging the forest, Bass ensured that Barry and Bruce would still be willing to work with him. The three agreed, and instantly outed Mudkip as their weakest member. Miku approached Lily with the offer to continue their alliance, which Lily accepted, having no one else to turn to. Her distrust of Miku was still strong though. Goro used his strength to build the shelter up from the ground in a short time, impressing everyone else. Lancelot proposed that Goro be put in charge of the tribe, which no one opposed. Barry did some talking with Kano and Valjean, figuring out their thoughts on the tribe. They seemed to like it, but none of the three trusted Miku. At Zhongliao, Chuck gave the tribe a speech of encouragement as they went right to work. Glinda was not too happy about the constant working for four days straight. IA, Luka, and MAYU gathered at the beach. Luka swore loyalty to the two, but IA told Luka that her trust would need to be earned. As such, Luka agreed to let IA decide on voting whoever she wants. While gathering wood in the forest, Reptile and Ron discussed their fellow tribemates. Reptile feared the trio of vocaloids, but Ron was more determined to vote out weak links like Glinda and Kyary. Reptile suggested bringing in Chuck and Leifang to complete a tough alliance. After parting ways with Reptile, Ron began searching for an artifact. He knew that one must be hidden, and sure enough, he found a clue in between a series of rocks. He learned that the clue led to a Magic Wand that was hidden in the upcoming Immunity challenge, but it would be risky to get. Luka brought Mileena away from camp to talk privately, asking the assassin to work with her. Mileena, feeling it best to abandon her loner strategy, agreed. Reptile did some private talking with Chuck and Leifang, telling them about his alliance plan. Eventually the three met up with Ron, where they started throwing out names. Alone at camp, Glinda proposed a woman's alliance to Kyary and Morgan. The three agreed, but Glinda shot down Kyary's proposal to bring in MAYU. Glinda and Morgan agreed that the vocaloids should be their first targets. Day 6 Arriving at the site of the challenge for the traditional season opener Battle Dig, Luke revealed the Immunity Idol. He then split the tribes into pairs. The first round pit Lily and Miku against IA and Luka. Lily wrestled Luka down while IA and Miku fought, nobody even thought to go for the bag. Eventually IA threw Miku off and dug up the bag, fighting off the attacker as she made her way back to the start and scored a point for Zhongliao. The second round pit Barry and Bass against Chuck and Ron. Being heavier, Bass was able to keep Chuck occupied while Barry and Ron fought for the bag. Barry managed to pull it away from Ron and reach the start, scoring a point for Gongguan and tying it 1-1. Ron then looked to the side of the mat, where a small hole in the ground looked to have a Magic Wand sticking out of it. Pretending to be angry about his loss, Ron knelt down by the hole and stuck the Wand in his pocket. The third round had Ramsay and Valjean face off against Glinda and Reptile. Ramsay and Valjean plowed past Glinda with Reptile hot on their tails, but Valjean fought Reptile off as Ramsay reached the mat with the bag and scored a point for Gongguan, making the score 2-1. Goro and Kano then faced Leifang and Mileena. The two small women couldn't even scratch the two big men, as Goro easily grabbed the bag and reached the mat, scoring another point for Gongguan and bringing the tally to 3-1. Lancelot and Mudkip then faced Kyary and MAYU. MAYU took Mudkip down, but Lancelot refused to battle a woman and allowed Kyary to make it back with the bag. This brought the score to 3-2. The fifth round brought in Bruce along with Miku to face Luka and Morgan. Bruce easily shoved both opposing women away, as Miku sat back to watch the man go. Bruce almost made it back before Luka snagged it and tied the score 3-3, leading to a final tiebreaker round. In the final round, Barry and Lily took on Chuck and IA. Lily tackled IA while Barry and Chuck fought for the bag. Barry managed to dig it up first and took off running, but Chuck caught up and knocked Barry over and grabbed the bag. With the bag, Chuck reached the mat and won Immunity for Zhongliao. Luke presented Zhongliao with the Immunity Idol, giving them safety from the first Tribal Council. He then reminded Gongguan that they would be going to Tribal Council to vote someone off. Full of despair, the losing tribe returned to their camp. At camp, Valjean criticized Lancelot for not fighting back in the challenge. Lancelot insisted that it was part of his honor. Barry, Bass, and Bruce came together to discuss voting. They concluded that Lancelot was a liability and should go. Bass went to speak to Mudkip and Lily, but the latter brought the information to Miku. With Miku hearing about Lancelot's target, she was unhappy. She insisted that Mudkip would be far more invaluable and wanted to target her. Mudkip approached Lancelot, sympathizing with him. She suggested that they try to blindside Valjean, who would be a major threat down the line. Lancelot and Mudkip brought their idea to Goro and Kano, who were hesitant to go through with it. The two fighters talked privately, with Kano pushing to vote out Lancelot. However, Goro made a claim that Lancelot would be easier to manipulate if he was less willing to make moves. Miku went to talk to Ramsay, while Lily talked to Barry and Bruce. They proposed voting out Mudkip, which the three men considered. However, Mudkip then approached them to vote out Valjean. Ramsay, unhappy with that decision, brought the information to Valjean. The men then considered changing gears to vote Mudkip instead. At Tribal Council, the sparks flew as it became evident that Lancelot, Mudkip, and Valjean's names would be appearing. The three made their cases, while Lancelot swore to be a better soldier in the future. Miku openly stated her case against Mudkip, claiming that the Pokemon would not contribute much to the tribe. Kano defended her, accusing Valjean of being a major threat. With Lancelot's name disbanded, the voting commenced. Once the votes were read, the tally was 7-4. Goro, Kano, Lancelot, and Mudkip targeted Valjean; but Barry, Bass, and Bruce sided with Ramsay, Lily, and Miku to eliminate Mudkip. Mudkip's torch was snuffed as she left the game. Luke commented on the clear division of the tribe, but noted that the vote proved exactly who was running the show. The Gongguan members grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running